Utter Perversion
by NarutoLemonLover
Summary: Naruto and Tayuya -best friends with benefits as the girl would like to say after what happened one random morning, naked in bed- are on a search to find new girls as f-ck buddies! Well, at least the red-head is. Naruto simply follows. He already accepted that he was going to be shared. The image was sexy in his head. Naruto x Harem. AU. Jerk-like Naruto. Sex scenes. High school.


**(A/N) **I fully blame my penis for writing this. There _will _be a mature scene in this, just to show you how the story will go. This is basically smut, so yeah. You have been warned. And I do **not **own Naruto. Please, do enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>UTTER PERVERSION<strong>

Naruto looked up at the girl who straddled his torso, confused.

"Yo." She waved her hand.

"What the fuck are you doing on my bed?" He groaned back at the greeting.

"I don't remember shit." Tayuya scratched her head, making the two lumps hanging from her chest jiggle.

Naruto blinked.

"Why are you naked?"

"I was naked and cuddling with you when I woke up." The red haired girl yawned, and pointed back at the room. "Just take a good look around. I'm still trying to recall what the fuck happened in here."

The blonde averted his lazy blue eyes from the girl's bare chest towards the room.

"How the hell did my boxers get on the fan?" Naruto mumbled, actually impressed at the scene.

"The same way my panties are on the doorknob." Tayuya sighed, grabbing her bandana that was surprisingly, lying on the side table. Tying it around her forehead, she watched the taller figure groan and get up, clutching a fistful of his blonde hair.

"Did we like fuck or something?" Naruto asked, observing the girl's face that hovered inches from his. He could see the full brown grin spreading across her lips. "What?"

"You just reminded me why we're best friends." Tayuya placed both her elbows on his shoulders, surveying his straight face, firm jaw lines and the smile that was slowly coming out. She gazed at his sky blue orbs before shaking her head. "I don't think you fucked me or anything."

"Good." Naruto sighed.

Tayuya pouted. "You don't want to?"

"I would totally fuck you, but," He replied nonchalantly, tilting his head to the right. "I don't want to get you knocked up." Naruto took that moment to grin. "Unless you want three or four babies popping out of your pussy for all that's worth."

Tayuya sported a tick on her forehead. Naruto dodged a punch before chuckling softly.

"I swear to fucking god, we're too comfortable to be best friends." She grumbled, placing her head on the boy's shoulders. Her hands dropped down and grabbed the sides of his toned torso. "We sleep together naked and this is our reaction. We should be considered best friends with benefits or something."

"We could totally be a couple if you want." Naruto asked lazily, feeling the girl's chest against his. Tayuya snickered in her position, before she leaned back. The blonde didn't mean it seriously. He knew the girl wouldn't even consider that.

"That's too mainstream," She retorted with a grin. "And mainstream sucks dick!"

"And guess something else about dicks." The blonde asked with a sigh and looked down.

"I'm sitting on yours?" Tayuya tilted her head to the right. "Why is it still limp?"

"I'm totally used to you." He yawned. "You'll have to give me a hand job or a blow job to get it up and running." Naruto paused for a second. He shook his head. "A hand job won't be enough. You already play with it when you cuddle up with me."

"I thought you'd be sleeping when I do that." She scratched the side of her boobs.

"No guy can sleep well with a boner." Naruto answered sagely, and winced, grabbing his head for the second time. "And what the hell happened last night? My head keeps ringing like a bitch!" He looked around the room one more time. He noticed a few more things. There were CD's all over the floor, along with Tayuya's bra, her black shirt and white shorts, with his T-shirt, his jeans and something that looked like broken wood. "Whatever the hell we did, I'm assuming it was awesome."

"There's a broken baseball bat on the floor." Tayuya added.

Naruto blinked. That's what it was. "How the fuck did I break a baseball bat? Do I even have a wooden baseball bat? I don't even know what they're made of!"

"I remember Kiba and beer." She replied with a groan, pushing Naruto down on the bed. Her cheeks pressed against his chest as she felt long fingers dig into her red locks. She wanted to growl when Naruto undid her bandana, but it felt good, so she let him be.

"We were jamming." Naruto stared at the ceiling, playing with the girl's hair. "And Kiba came along with a six pack. He got it from his mother's room and was already drunk when he came in." His fingers unconsciously massaged her scalps, making her hum at the feeling.

"I remember you telling me that we should keep our instruments safe before we tried it."

"Yeah," He grinned. "You laughed at that."

"I didn't think we would cause this much havoc!" She exclaimed loudly, making Naruto halt his fingers. "Oi oi, don't stop! I like that." He rolled his eyes before continuing once more. "What happened next?"

"I drank three."

"I don't remember after I drank two."

"Slipknot."

"What?" Tayuya looked up at his face, as she got comfortable on his chest. Her arms came up to the front and her chin rested on them. "Slipknot?"

"We were listening to Slipknot." The blonde blinked, his brows furrowing in thought. "We decided to start a fucking moshpit inside the room." Naruto grinned. "And you kicked out Kiba for some apparent reason."

"I wanted to take my shirt off because it was getting hot." She replied, her eyes going wide as her grin widened. "And I told you to take off yours because it wasn't fair!" She laughed as the blurry memories came back.

"And you ended up taking your bra off and ramming against me." He blinked a few more times. "You called me a 'hard gut' for god knows why."

"Oh yeah," Her lips twitched. "I kinda remember getting hurt and wanted to throw an insult at you and that was the first thing that came to me." She stopped for a few seconds before bursting into laughter, making Naruto quirk up an eyebrow. "You called the fan a 'worthless mother fucking bitch that can't spin' and I joined in the rant and called the fan's speed dial a 'penis snoggler' before turning on the A/C."

"I'm still wondering how the fuck we managed to make all of that up." Naruto scratched the side of his head. He looked down at the redhead before grinning. "And 'penis snoggler'? What the fuck does that even mean?"

"I have no fucking idea." Tayuya replied with a wise look.

"After you crawled into bed you stripped off my pants and called my dick Naru-chan I think."

"I called it little Naru-sama for being as big as it is." Tayuya blinked a few times.

"And you ordered me to spoon you and play with your boobs."

"I liked it too." She nodded, humming once more as another memory flashed back. "And you hit something with the baseball bat while yelling out something that sounded like a fucking prayer. I still don't remember what you hit."

Naruto looked around the room.

He looked down at the broken baseball bat and stopped. Beside it were a few metal pieces and springs that were crushed to a pulp. He knew very well what that was. He just didn't want to believe he did that. Naruto couldn't help but burst into a full blown laughter as he pointed towards the ground.

"I beat the shit out of a fucking alarm clock!"

"I swear I heard you yell 'Die you foul creature, Die!' or something along those lines." The girl joined in after a second, her own melodic voice joining his.

Naruto and Tayuya sighed, and simply enjoyed each other's company, after finally calming down. The blonde looked at the half lidded gaze he was receiving from the girl, who was now waving her legs back and forth, smiling at the boy. Naruto smiled back, wiping away strings of hair that covered her forehead.

She was the girl next door, and his best friend, since the moment he stepped into the apartment ten years back. She was an asshole, he was a jerk.

They clicked almost instantly.

Tayuya kept her grin intact as Naruto furrowed his brows.

"Why does it feel like there's something we're forgetting?"

"That's the very reason I'm smiling." Tayuya's grin disappeared as a frown laced her lips. "Last time I had this feeling I realized I was on my period without a pad. My bed was a bloody mess." Naruto cautiously glimpsed down near the girl's rear, exhaling a sigh of relief.

"I'm not covered in blood, so that's okay."

"I can't help but wonder what the hell happened to Kiba."

Naruto shrugged. "Don't know. Maybe we'll meet him at school?"

A second of silence passed.

The early morning sun shimmered through the blinds as the birds chirped, its natural melody echoing inside the room. A gentle gust of wind entered through the window, grazing against the nude skins of both Tayuya and Naruto, whose eyebrows were twitching ever so lightly.

"It's the first day of school." Naruto breathed.

"How many periods do you think we missed?" Tayuya looked around and face faulted, remembering that the clock was broken into small pieces. "What time is it?"

"My wristwatch should be inside the side table drawer." He replied to her whisper.

Tayuya leaned over, took out the black watch and blinked. "Guess we're not gonna miss anything at all. There are about forty minutes till seven." With a loud yawn, the girl got up and stretched, much like a cat on its bed, and smacked her lips. Another second later, she wobbled and fell down onto the blonde, her chest going right to his face. "I don't want to fucking get up!"

Naruto's nose twitched. He felt something soft and small poke against his cheeks.

"Go and get ready or I'll suck your nipple."

"Suck it." She whispered airily.

Naruto sighed. He moved fast, grabbing the pink nub in his lips before biting down on it, watching the girl flinch up and glare at him with a growl. "You said you'll suck it!"

The soft flesh still in between his teeth as his nose dug into the large mound, the blonde grinned. "Fai fon't fet fo (I won't let go)!"

Tayuya shook her head before shooting a teasing grin at him. "What if I want you to bite it?" The only reply she got was his teeth sinking down on them even harder, this time, making her shout out. "Oi oi ouch! Fine fine, but that hurt, you asshole!"

"You want me to kiss your boo boo?" Naruto shot back, puckering out his lower lips.

"We're taking this unexpectedly calm." The red-head laughed.

"I'm expecting us to fuck in a day or so," He replied with a blank look. "Considering it's _us _you're talking about."

"Why not now?" She grinned.

"We have forty minutes till the opening ceremony." Naruto watched his best friend descend and straddle his hips, knowing very well things would _not _go right if they continued. "You seriously wanna do it now?"

"You're not declining." Tayuya leaned down, her lips grazing his ears.

"We could totally be a couple." He slowly dug his fingers into the back of her hair.

"It's _still _too mainstream." The blonde could feel the grin in her voice, even thought it was a mere whisper. "Maybe I want others to join in with us?"

Naruto blinked.

"What?"

"It'll be exciting, don't you think?"

"I don't want to see another guy's dick when I'm fucking you." He replied, his voice lowering down noticeably. Gentle lips softly pressed against the girl's neck. "That's a complete cock deflator."

"I don't want another dick. I want more girls." Her chin went up, giving Naruto all the skin he needed. "I need to make some new friends too you know? I know fucked up guys like you but I need girls that can actually hold a conversation with me without blushing or stuttering."

"I would be lying if I said that doesn't sound exciting." Naruto decided. He was never the one to beat around the bush. And while taking to Tayuya, no one could beat around the bush. "The image looks sexy you know."

"Of course it would. I'm in it, aren't I?"

"Oh fuck yes." Naruto grinned, giving her neck a hard bite, trailing his tongue on the spot in a circle. He felt the girl's nails dig into his sides, and felt a pulse run through his member. "You know that you're totally turning me on right now, don't you?"

Tayuya felt her skin stinging, sending a shiver through her figure.

"I loved what you did just now." Her hands moved back, grazing down his thighs and grabbing the throbbing flesh that was now semi-erect. "You wouldn't mind your best friend fucking you senseless, would you?"

"I won't," Naruto grinned, his hands running up her torso and grabbing the two lumps hard, feeling her soft flesh squeeze under the force. Her face hovered right in front of his, her eyes narrowed and her lips parted. "And remember that I won't be all lovey dovey with you. I'll be _fucking _you," He clicked his tongue and closed in the distance, their eyes fluttering shut. "Hard."

"Oh fu-"

Tayuya couldn't even reply, as rough lips slammed against hers. Her tongue battled for dominance against Naruto's, who was easily over powering her. She didn't give in, as her teeth sunk into his lips, making him groan into the kiss, his hands on her chest gripping even tighter onto her breasts. The red-head felt her hair slowly dampen, as her whole body was shoved down onto the mattress, and she could sense heat flowing through her cheeks.

Their faces parted, and a line of saliva connected their lips.

Naruto grinned at her look.

"You're blushing."

"You're blushing too." The girl shot back, having the urge to turn away.

"I don't deny it, but it's the first time I saw you with a face this red." He grabbed the girl's chest, pinching both nipples with his fingers. Her breath hitched noticeably. "You're panting too."

"Your dick is poking my thighs." She retorted with a low growl. There was no way she was giving in.

"Are you a virgin?" Naruto asked, blue eyes locking onto brown.

There was a second of silence.

"I spent ten years, from when I was seven-years-old till now, following a fucking blonde that moved in next door to my apartment." Tayuya grinned, her face still bright red. "I don't think I was ever out of your sight. I'm not a virgin,"

A blonde eyebrow went up. "I'm sensing a 'but'."

"Remember the time I fell off my bike?"

"Doc said you were bleeding from your- oh."

"Yeah," The grin never left her face. "It'll hurt when you put it in, but there won't be bleeding."

"You know something?" Naruto removed his hands from her chest, getting a frustrated look from the girl, only for her to blink, as two hands grabbed her thighs, parting her legs. She had to lean up to realize that a mop of blonde hair was now hovering above her lower lips. Blue eyes shot a teasing glance at her. "You stay down. I always wanted to eat you out."

"I get to suck your cock after this." She grumbled before giving in to the palm that pushed down on her stomach.

"Isn't that how it goes in porn?"

"Porn and real life sex are never the same." She shivered, feeling his breath against her glistening folds. She didn't want to admit it, but it was obvious from her leaking womanhood, that she was really turned on. "You gonna keep staring at it or what?"

"It smells like ass."

"Fuck you!"

"You're not the only virgin here!" Naruto grinned, and never gave her enough time to talk.

His lips came crashing down on her folds, his tongue licking up and down the lips that seemed to tremble in pleasure. Naruto heard the girl moan loudly, and ascended to the nub that was pleading for some satisfaction. The tip of his tongue flicked against the nub a few time, getting her legs to spasm. His hands gripped against her thighs, stopping her legs from crushing his head, as his lips covered the pink spot, twirling his tongue around it.

"Oh F-ah-Fuck!"

He gave it one last teasing lick before his hands took over, rubbing the spot in a circular manner, watching the girl bite her lips, and hold in the obvious moans that came out as whimpers. "I love seeing you like this, you know?"

"Your tongue felt better."

"Is that a suggestion?"

Tayuya gritted her teeth as she leaned up, glaring at the blue eyes that even then held it's teasing look. Naruto was always sexy, but at that moment, when he grinned and flicked his tongue, he looked fucking _hot_! She couldn't help but knock her head back, shivering at the way his fingers moved.

"I'm on the verge of coming and I want to feel good when I do!" She hissed. "Now stop looking all sexy and eat my pussy you ass!" Her own hands came down to grab her mounds as her pink nipples were pinched with two fingers.

"Now now-"

"Just fucking do it!"

Not wanting to tease her at their first time, Naruto simply slammed his lips against her womanhood, taking whiff of her scent once more before licking up and down her folds. His nose rubbed against a trimmed patch of red as his tongue took over, lapping up her leaking lips.

"Oh fuck yes!" She screamed, sitting up and grabbing his blonde hair, pulling it deeper into her. His tongue travelled inside her folds as she moaned, shuddering at the feeling of it entering her womanhood. "Suck it harder you bitch!"

Smirking into her folds, Naruto dug his tongue even deeper, before feeling her body shiver uncontrollably. Quickly moving it out, his wrapped his lips around the most sensitive nub and licked it intensely. His nails dug into her thighs as he felt her head coming down on his matted blonde hair.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck-" Tayuya hissed hard. "Fuck! I'm comi-"

Her last words were mixed with a sharp moan, as Naruto felt her spasm and jerk on the spot. Her hips thrust into his mouth a few times as her juices dripped into his tongue. He couldn't help but hungrily lap down the liquid, gulping loudly.

He felt harder than he ever imagined he would be.

Tayuya's panted as his lips removed from her folds with a wet smack. She felt her forehead touch his. Blue eyes gazed at tired but glinting brown orbs, her lips curling up into a wild smile. Naruto shot a grin back.

"How was it?"

"Could've been better," The girl stuck out her tongue, licking the tip of his nose.

"You screamed." Naruto tried to mock bite it. "You moaned. And you're telling me it could've been better." His voice was still teasingly low. Blue eyes looked down at the watch that was on the side table. "I don't think we have much time to fuck and I don't even have a condom."

Tayuya growled for a second, but sighed. "I'll keep my pussy saved for that later."

"For now," Naruto grinned as he got up and grabbed the back of her head. "You're going to suck my dick." The red-head couldn't even blink as she was roughly dragged to the edge of the bed. The blonde was now standing on the tiled floor, with his hands still in her locks, along with a nine inch rod, that was poking right at her face.

The girl grinned as she was forced up on her knees on the mattress. "That thing is huge."

"Thank you." Naruto replied sagely. "Now suck it, bitch."

"Fuck you." Tayuya grumbled, before grabbing the tanned shaft, pulling down on it, watching the blonde hold in a grunt. She smirked at the sight before looking down at the throbbing flesh, realizing that her fingers could barely reach around it. "What the fuck did you do to make it this big?"

Naruto blinked. "I drank lots of milk and ate my veggies." Her hands moved up sharply, and moved down once more. He hissed and closed his eyes shut.

"You like that, don't you?"

"My face is red and my cock feels like it's gonna blow any second now." Naruto replied panting, as she watched the girl's hand move back and forth, a death grip on his foreskin, stroking his shaft slowly. Agonizingly slowly. "Are you gonna keep on teasing me like that?"

The girl pouted, moving her face close to his member. The pinkish head rubbed against the side of her cheeks as she kept on stroking. "You want me to suck it?" She could feel his pre-juice already sticky against her skin. "You could ask nicely you know, instead of growling like an animal."

The grip on her hair tightened as he looked down hungrily at the girl.

Naruto growled, just like she asked not to. "I have this urge to slap your face." The hand moved her frozen head down and her lips brushed against the tip of his member. "Don't keep on waiting because I waited longer than you." His voice was harsh, yet a whisper.

The red-head's face deepened its tinted shade at his roughness, unable to believe that her cheeks were heating up.

She already liked his jerk-like attitude, and she absolutely _loved _his dominant actions.

"Save the slap for my ass when we fuck."

"Will do," Naruto leaned down, the hand on the girl's hair now around her neck. "Now suck my cock before I force it down your throat." He snarled. A long thumb gently caressed the side of her chin, unlike the rough grip on her neck.

Tayuya shivered.

"I'm gonna keep in mind to frustrate you a little more before taking your virginity."

The girl grinned before parting her lips, and placing them on the pinkish head of Naruto's member, making the blonde groan. She knew he was at his limits as she pushed forth, swallowing the top, her hand moving up and down with increasing speed.

"Oh fuck-"

The girl teasingly bit his flesh, gently, and pushed even deeper. She knew she wouldn't be able to shove it down whole, but she knew that she didn't need to do it either way. The hand on her neck was now on her hair once more, his head jerking up. Tayuya glanced up as she started to bob her head back and forth his rod, her tongue working its way across the tan member.

The sight all lead to one word: _hot_.

His toned torso was defined as they contracted, and the large arm flexed its muscle as her head continued bobbing on his manhood. Blonde hair was dripping with sweat, much like hers, as he groaned and gnawed at his lips, looking down on the girl who grinned with her motion.

Naruto growled, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Keep looking at me while you suck it." He hissed at her, the smile on his face second to none in seductiveness, as she felt another shiver pass through her body.

She _needed_ to make him angrier, but that wouldn't do.

They didn't have the time.

Tayuya wanted to take more down her throat, but she had no practice and was almost very sure she might end up puking. So she continued her motion, faster than she thought she could, along with her hands that stroked his shaft, making her actions release a dirty wet sound. She sounded like she was gagging on his member.

"Oh fuck, you look so damn sexy like that." He grinned and whispered.

_Didn't I look sexy before? _Tayuya wanted to ask, but continued with her motion. She watched the blonde groan and throw back his head, his thighs tensing and shaking for a second as the grip on her hair tightened. She knew he was nearing his orgasm.

"You think you can swallow down everything I blow into your mouth?" He hissed harshly, leaning down. Tayuya took a second to acknowledge the fact she was suddenly _extremely_ horny, but pushed the feeling down. She didn't have the time.

_You bet I can_, her eyes seemed to accept the challenge. Tayuya nodded.

"Good," He grunted, her brown orbs watching the blonde's firm behind tense and push up. "Because I'm gonna come into your pretty little mouth so hard that's it's gonna ooze down your lips. You think you can take it?"

Her only reply was to quicken her movement, as pink lips trailed back and surrounded his head, her tongue licking the slit. Her wrists travelled with unimaginable speed as she moved her hand back and forth, stifling a moan at the salty taste that filled her lips.

She didn't know what hit her.

"Oh fuck!"

That was the only warning Tayuya got as she didn't even try stopping her strokes. The red-head felt a hot string of white liquid trail into her throat, making her cough once. She knew she couldn't take it, as another spring of his juices entered, followed by his groans and a few more blobs of the viscous liquid.

She couldn't swallow it whole, as her lips released with a wet smack, the white aftermath trailing down the sides of her lips as an unexpected blob flew right into her cheeks, leaving her a blinking mess as Naruto grunted, feeling his legs go weak, but not falling down.

Tayuya lifted up an unintentional hand to wipe off the blob on her cheek cleanly, before gazing at her wet finger. She knew that Naruto was looking at her, as the grip on her hair was up her gaze. And just like that, she grinned, licking up the liquid and swallowing it whole.

It felt salty, but it had a strange, addictive taste to it. She did it mostly because Naruto too, lapped up her aftermath.

"You like the taste?" Naruto asked, panting. The eyes that glared at her seconds ago, now fading away.

"I'm not sure but I know I wouldn't hesitate the second time. It has this fucking taste that's kinda addictive," She blinked. "No pun intended." Tayuya saw his blue gaze grow into his normal, overconfident, and lazy stare. The girl held in a grin.

The animal came out only in bed.

"I'm drained like hell." The blonde groaned, pushing Tayuya back and rolling beside her on the mattress. "And I'm sorry if I was a bit too rough." He mumbled, turning to a side to face the girl who looked back at him. "I honestly didn't know what happened."

"I like the rough you." Tayuya replied, her voice low.

"It was on instinct." Naruto retorted offhandedly.

Tayuya looked at the time. "We should get ready."

"You're showering with me." He nodded. The red-head blinked. "To make it faster."

"_Really?_"

"Fine." He grinned. "This is new for me, but I know you wouldn't mind."

Tayuya hummed in acceptance. A lone finger moved to her parted lips. She gazed blankly at the bead of sweat rolling down her best friend's forehead. "We've been best friends for ten years and it took once day for us to change into something more."

"As you said, we're not a couple because you want to add more girls to your fuck buddy list."

Tayuya nodded sharply.

The blonde face-faulted, but quickly recovered.

"And you also said something about best friends with benefits."

"Yeap," She grinned. Naruto wanted to smack his head. "We're gonna be best friends with benefits."

"Let's just keep is as best friends?" He groaned.

"Best friends don't fuck, do they?"

"They don't sleep together and play with each other while cuddling." He grinned.

"You do know that we used to do that from the very beginning, right?" Tayuya huffed.

"You kissed me like five times I think."

"And now we can freely kiss because we've been promoted from BFFs to BFWBFs."

"I did _not_ just hear that." Naruto blinked before getting up, grabbing the wrist of the girl as he got to his feet. He gave the red-head a slight pull. "Best friends with benefits forever?" The girl nodded.

Tayuya shivered as the cold ran up her body through the tiles and followed the figure that stood a perfect head taller than her. "Exactly," She blinked. "And where are you taking me?"

"To the shower," He shrugged as the girl watched his toned muscles move up and down.

"You have a sexy back."

"You can scrub mine and I'll scrub yours." Naruto glanced back with a chuckle.

The red-head made a gagging noise. "That's fucked up."

"I know. We have to be quick though. I think we'll catch the bus if we run."

"We have to thank Kiba for the drinks." Tayuya added with a laugh.

"It's funny what a night of sleeping naked together could do to us."

"It's _us _you're talking about asshole," She hummed, her eyes wandering around the utterly destroyed room of Naruto. "We should get drunk more often."

With a round of laughter, the shower door slid open.

Oh, it was going to be one _very_ exciting year.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) **I _still _blame my penis for even submitting this story. Either way, I just want to let you people know that this is not a serious thing. I'll update it when I'm bored again. And I have to study too, so yeah. Thanks for reading!

FYI: Both of them are seventeen. Last year of High School.


End file.
